


Life Goes On // Larry AU

by SocksOverPlants



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Books, Fiction, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry stylinson fan fiction, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pining, Romance, Smut, Story, Writing, fan fic, fan fiction, fan fiction story, larry fan fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fan fic, one d fan fic, one direction fan fiction, one direction fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksOverPlants/pseuds/SocksOverPlants
Summary: The one where life separated them, broke them, and reunited them.AU~ Louis lived a hard life in New York to the point where he is a little less 'Louis', Harry pines worriedly in London, and life goes on.





	Life Goes On // Larry AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to firstly thank you for clicking on this story, it means a lot that you even considered reading it.  
> Second, I'd like to tell you a little bit about how I got interested in writing this story, how I think I'll be posting, and basically how it'll all work.
> 
> I wanted to write this story because it's no secret that I am a One Direction fan, I've been a fan since I was 14 or 15 and I became a fan through reading different types of fan fics. A lot of people criticize them but I think it's a great gateway into meeting new people, reading, and definitely writing. Fan fiction is super creative, super entertaining, and shouldn't be shunned as much as it has been by a lot of people.
> 
> This is my first story, ever. I've always enjoyed writing but never had the courage to actually write an entire story, mostly because I have a lot of reading comprehension issues and it's very hard for me to kind of put things together easily, I have to go piece by piece, so please bare with me. I do hope that my situation doesn't get in the way of me writing a piece that I'm proud of and you guys enjoy.
> 
> Lastly, this story is a work in progress, nothing is set in stone. I really want to take my time and make it into something I love so if you see changes being done along the way, then now you know why. I might change somethings, maybe even the title and I might leave some others but the general idea of the story is going to stay completely the same. I'm just growing along with my story and I hope that's ok with you guys.
> 
> I would love to keep an open line of communication with people who read and enjoy my story or would even like to offer HELPFUL advice on how to make the story more insightful and entertaining. So please, leave comments and let's talk.
> 
> I will only be posting the Pre-Face for now, I've written the first part but I want to know if you guys are interested in it and if I should even start the story at all.
> 
> Once again, thank you and I hope you like it.

**_Trigger Warning: the first half of the story has some explicit sexual content. If things these things trigger you, please skip it or don't read this chapter. Thank you._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Louis' heart is pounding as hard a drum, his stomach is turning in full circles, face bright red and wet from sweat. He blinks ferociously and feels the room move in fast circles around him. 'This is not ok.' He thinks but somehow it's happening and at this point, nothing can be done, he guesses. Trying to focus he looks around, avoiding the guy's face at all costs, he sees the tiny beam of red from the TV and focuses on that. Does not blink, does not think, his face dull and straight and stiff. No movements but the one's the man on top is making. Eyes start to dry out but Louis can't focus on that right now, not right now. Louis tries to focus on what he'll do when he gets out of here, will he go for some food? Will he walk around town? Will he-

"You like that?" Whispers a dirty, pleasure-filled voice from above and Louis's startled out of his thoughts. Staring up at the guy he is having sex with tonight, Louis almost forgot the older man's appearance...almost. The man is older than Louis, way older, maybe mid-50s, he seems athletic, has some gray hairs, and small wrinkles around his brown, sad eyes.  Louis stares at the drip of sweat about to fall from the guy's forehead and almost immediately replies.

"Yeah, baby, of course." No pleasure in his voice, just hoarse and dull, almost like a recording. Louis really just wants this to be over with already, kind of like a chore. So he decides to make some moves, arch his hips up into it which seemed to just about do it for the guy, letting out a groan, coming into the condom, and putting the entire weight of his body onto Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and pets the man's aging body.

"You're an amazing lay." A raspy and breathless voice came out of the man's mouth as he flipped over on his back. "That was all you, baby" Replies Louis, same monotone voice as he takes this opportunity to walk to the bathroom and have, perhaps, the quickest shower of his life. Usually he would take his time and admire these expensive hotels and the beautiful view of New York City at night but today isn't one of those days.

 

 

 

\---

****Finishing his 5 minute shower, Louis walks into the suite already clothed, hoping the man doesn't get any ideas. Fortunately, he is pleased to see money on the bed and no man in sight. Sighing in relief, he counts the money and rolls his eyes when he reads the note left by a very pleased customer, 'A little extra, buy yourself something pretty princess.' is written on a napkin in terrible handwriting. Louis throws the note away and starts putting on his coat when he hears the familiar bell of his phone, which he forgot existed and felt a sense of relief knowing he definitely would've left without it. It's Harry, without reading the message he is already smiling, the first genuine smile he's felt on his face today.

'Forgot about me already?' Harry writes and Louis feels guilty realizing he didn't respond to his message due to getting caught up with the client and a familiar feeling sinks in Louis's gut once again. The feeling of pain and regret, the feeling of wondering when this chapter in his life will end-when he'll be as happy as he once was. As happy as before, before he became aware of what life is really like, how cruel and unusual it is, how very hopeless everything is.  

 'Sorry, love, didn't miss me too much though right?' Louis replies, knowing Harry likes pet names, picturing his face turn a rosy pink makes Louis feel a little better, hoping Harry forgives him.

'Of course I did.' Louis smiles so wide at Harry's response. Louis just visited Harry a week ago and this is usually how the routine goes. They visit each other once a year because between bills and school, Louis can't afford to go to London all the time. Harry doesn't know of course, Louis just makes excuses and when they do see each other it's only for a week. 2 weeks after, it's back and forth texting until life gets in the way again and they don't talk until Louis has saved all the money to see him again. Every time Harry offers to go see him instead, Louis always says no, embarrassed of the life he is living.

'Don't get all soft on me, H' replies Louis, biting his lip in anticipation, knowing Harry knows he is kidding and totally misses him more, Louis will never admit it though.

'Is night there, right?' replies Harry, and Louis somehow snaps back to reality, realizing he is still sitting on the damp hotel bed. Louis' stomach turns and he looks up at the wall-length window, focusing on his reflection rather than the twinkling city lights, he can somehow feel the cold winds of New York in his bones or maybe that's the somber feeling creeping up into his mind. He doesn't respond to Harry again as he puts his phone into his pocket along with the money, exits the room and finally goes home.

 

 

 


End file.
